Cruzando Caminos
by Nekoyomi-16
Summary: Un estudiante algo rebelde y un profesor de literatura muy optimista. Madara y Hashirama aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer para conocerse. / HashiMada si leen entre las lineas (?) / BL / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto (El Kishimoto que se fumo algo y creo un personaje tan poderoso que luego no sabía como matar, see…)

**Notas de autor:** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHAROON! Wey nos conocemos desde el 2016 (creo, no recuerdo muy bien jajaja xd) así que es un honor verte envejecer un poco más *heart* (ah, okno, ¡no me pegues!) Hace mucho que no escribo, pero quería igual volver a los viejos tiempos.

**Advertencias:** BL/Yaoi, Relación estudiante/Alumno.

* * *

.

.

**Cruzando caminos**

.

.

Primavera, el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar y el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo. Para muchas chicas de segundo año resultaba ser la temporada adecuada para profesar sus sentimientos hacia esos compañeros de clase que hacían el corazón palpitar a mil kilómetros por hora, y con los que, desgraciadamente, nunca más vuelvan a tener la oportunidad de hablar luego del cambio de clases.

Para Madara, quien esa mañana había encontrado un arcoíris de cartas con colores pasteles en su casillero al cambiarse los zapatos, esta resultaba ser la época más fastidiosa del año. Aunque nada le ganaba a San valentín, ese día siempre optaba por saltarse clases.

Lo único que le gustaba de la primavera era la brisa, y el que podía perderse (ignorar) durante horas la verborrea de los maestros mirando el claro cielo a través de la ventana. No había nada que ver, tan solo le ayudaba a caer dormido más rápido, y en eso se encontraba hasta que alguien le habló casi al oído.

―¿Qué es tan interesante?

Si no fuera porque el Uchiha era un paranoico y había notado la presencia de la otra persona a meros segundos antes de que esta hablara, probablemente hubiera saltado en su asiento como una persona normal. Pero Madara no era una persona normal, y tan solo basto que mandara una mirada hacia sus curiosos compañeros de clase para que estos volvieran sus ojos hacia sus libros de texto y fingieran no prestar atención. Solo entonces, cuando no se sintió así mismo como una fuente de entretenimiento, fue que le respondió al Sr. Senju.

―Un cerdo pasó volando. ―dijo con el tono más seco que pudo, conteniendo su sarcasmo y las ganas de rodar sus ojos. Era obvio que no estaba mirando nada en particular y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero no podía responder de manera irrespetuosa a su maestro.

Senju-san lo miró perplejo.

―Ah, pero tengo entendido que los cerdos no vuelan.

Madara no contestó y tan solo lo miró expectante, esperando que este le diera un castigo o que lo mandara de lleno con el director. No sería la primera vez, posiblemente tampoco la última.

Pero para sorpresa suya, el profesor tan solo sonrió, soltó una pequeña risa como si de verdad le hubiera causado gracia, y negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y caminar de vuelta hacia el frente del salón.

―Perderse en sus pensamientos es una gran manera de obtener inspiración en muchas ocasiones. Se sorprenderían de la cantidad de información que nuestra mente siempre tiene presente de forma inconsciente, y que solo sale a primer plano luego de reflexionar…

El discurso continuó con algunos ejemplos de poetas famosos, y algunos no tan conocidos. El Profesor Senju era el encargado de la clase 2-C, a pesar de ser joven parecía conocer mucho sobre su tema, pero a Madara se le hacía algo idiota.

―¡Uchiha-san! Por favor ¿podrías recoger los deberes de la clase pasada y llevarlos a mi oficina? ¡Gracias! ―fue lo que el Senju logró decir antes de que la campana anunciará el final del día, y Madara miró sorprendido como sin más desapareció por la puerta.

Tal vez lo llamó idiota muy temprano.

Esa fue la primera vez que llamo la atención de Hashirama, y este lo obligó a convertirse en su ayudante.

.

…

.

Hashirama era un hombre simple, con un trabajo modesto y problemas económicos como cualquier otro. Tobirama le decía que no necesitaba ayuda para terminar la universidad, pero Hashirama no podía ver a su hermano sobre esforzarse en trabajos de medio tiempo y no mandarle algo de dinero al final del mes a costa de sus propias comidas.

Lo que más le importaba al Senju, a parte de su amor hacia la literatura, era su familia, o al menos el único miembro de esta que le quedada.

Recien graduado en letras, con poca experiencia, y el alquiler del próximo mes por pagar. Nunca en su vida pensó entrar en el campo de la educación, a decir verdad, siempre quiso escribir sus propios libros y viajar haciendo tesis sociales de investigación, pero el dinero es la madre de todas las necesidades.

Por suerte, se abrió una vacante en la preparatoria general de Konoha. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse al ambiente, trabajando como profesor de apoyo, luego como sustituto, y, finalmente, en la segunda mitad del año al darse el cambio de aulas, le dejaron el aula 2-C a su cargo. En realidad seguía siendo relativamente nuevo a esto de ser profesor, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo tomarle cariño al trabajo. Pensó que trabajar con niños de seis a cuatro años menores que él sería difícil, pero hasta la fecha todos han sido chicos demasiado respetuosos o amigables.

Tal vez fue por eso que Madara le llamó la atención.

―¿Podrías venir en la mañana a recoger y repartir la tarea?

―¿Ah?

La mueca de fastidio que le dirigió se le hizo divertida. Ah ¿será este uno de los estudiantes que los que el Sr. Nara había nombrado como "problemáticos"? Más luego descubriría que el Uchiha venía de una familia de clase alta, tenía buenas calificaciones, y más que ser un delincuente era solo un tanto egocentrista. Un estudiante solitario, sin duda, por cómo se sentaba en la última fila y no entablaba conversación con nadie.

Pero eso sería en días posteriores.

Por el momento, Hashirama sonrió divertido, habiendo decidido que hacerlo su ayudante sería castigo suficiente por no prestar atención en clases.

―Sí, y también quisiera que le entregues esto al presidente de la clase, aún falta un mes para el festival deportivo pero ya que esta es la primera clase de la que estoy a cargo me gustaría tomar las cosas con calma, quisiera escuchar la opinión del presidente al respecto ¿lo harías?

Uchiha-san aún no miraba con fastidio, pero soltó un leve suspiro y acepto los papeles sin decir palabra alguna.

Días posteriores varios profesores verían con sorpresa al joven rebelde Uchiha entrar varias veces a la sala de maestros, hablar unas pocas palabras con el Lic. Senju, y llevar a cabo recados de forma obediente pero silenciosa…

Mientras tanto, el Senju sonreía o reía despreocupado de la vida.

"¡No te rías de la muerte!" pensaron muchos.

* * *

**N/A:** La verdad es que tengo escrito como el doble de esto pero como todo lo que hago, la trama se me fue de la manos (?) Hasta aquí me pareció un buen comienzo y sin nada tan apresurado como lo que luego escribí, y deja mucho a la imaginación ;)

Tal vez lo continue si a Sharon le gusta la idea. ¡Feliz cumple de nuevo! Sigue siendo 28 de febrero en mi país jajaja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto (El Kishimoto que se fumo algo y creo un personaje tan poderoso que luego no sabía como matar, see…)

**Notas de autor: **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER! Porque necesito razones que me incentiven a apresurarme a escribir (?).

Holis. Sí, soy yo de nuevo, sorprendentemente trayendo conti de lo que pensé terminaría como todas esas ideas que nunca logró avanzar más allá del comienzo (?). Pero me lo pidieron bonito, así que voy a continuar con esto :3

**Advertencias:** BL/Yaoi, Relación estudiante/profesor.

* * *

.

.

**Cruzando caminos**

.

.

Madara pateo una piedra con todas sus fuerzas, viendo como esta rebotó una, dos, y tres veces sobre la superficie antes de finalmente hundirse en las profundidades del canal. Izuna, quien se encontraba caminando a su lado en su trayecto a casa, miro esto y soltó un silbido de apreciación.

―Vaya hermano, contigo en el equipo de no hay duda que tu clase ganará en el festival. Mi clase no tiene ese nivel, y yo tampoco soy tan bueno que digamos. ―admitió con pesar, pero al mismo tiempo con emoción y admiración hacia su hermano mayor.

Madara, quien literalmente echaba humo por sus orejas, ignoró las palabras para nada importantes de su hermano menor y gritó con rabia.

―¡Estúpido profesor y sus estúpidos quehaceres!

Todo lo que Madara quería era poner el mínimo esfuerzo necesario, graduarse, y finalmente largarse de esta mugrosa ciudad―de país también, de ser posible. Pero contrario a sus deseos de encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el patio para dormir, aquella molestia de profesor lo encontró fácilmente. Con una sonrisa estúpida, que por alguna razón apestaba a flores y al sol caluroso del verano, dijo "¡Oh, aquí estas! ¡Qué bien qué te encuentro! Justo iba de camino a la cafetería ¿vienes? Necesito hablar sobre el plan de clases que quiero implementar la próxima semana."

"_¡Eso se lo tienes que decir al director para que te de la aprobación, no a mí!" _gritó el Uchiha internamente con energías homicidas.

―Ah ¿hablas de nuevo del Sr. Senju? ―preguntó Izuna con curiosidad. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el comienzo del nuevo ciclo y su hermano mayor se encontraba aún más irritable de lo normal. Pensó que se debía al gran número de chicas en primer año que comenzaron a stalkearlo de manera "discreta", pero al final ha sido por culpa de un profesor, y eso se le hacía algo confuso. ¿No se supone que los profesores están en contra del acoso? ¿Por qué el Sr. Senju hostiga tanto a su hermano? Los otros profesores no son así de cercanos con sus ayudantes.

Aunque, conociendo al sujeto, Izuna podía asegurar que esto no se debía a que el hombre fuera un pederasta. Tan solo le hacía falta un tornillo, eso era todo.

―Hermano, si tanto te molesta… ¿por qué no te quejas formalmente y haces que lo echen?

Sus días tranquilos de preparatoria habían terminado, si no fuera porque tenía un orgullo y le asqueaban los niños ricos que conocía en esas fiestas que lo obligaban a asistir, ya habría hablado con el director y demandado que sacaran a ese profesor de la escuela. Pero no, Madara se tiene demasiado amor propio como para rebajarse a ese nivel.

Se sentía una marioneta de la cual jalan las cuerdas, pero ser ayudante de un profesor se trataba de eso, y aunque no había dado su consentimiento explícito de aceptación para el cargo, todo el mundo en la escuela lo ha relacionado con el trabajo. Ahora si alguien necesitaba algo sobre las clases de literatura, todo el mundo acudía a él a hacerle preguntas… Esas fangirls en particular parecían estarse aprovechando de su situación. Si tan solo pegar niñas no estuviera tan mal visto...

―No… puedo lidiar solo con esto.

Porque no podía aceptar involucrar a terceros, esto tenía que resolverlo por su cuenta.

—Por cierto hermano, ¿me ayudas a estudiar para los exámenes? Ya comencé pero hay algunas cosas que no entiendo...

Madara arqueo una ceja pero finalmente asintió. Izuna sonrió y comenzó emocionado a hablar sobre lo genial que era tenerlo como hermano y que nadie se comparaba. El Uchiha mayor sonrió suavemente y le revolvió el cabello de forma afectuosa, solo para que este se quejara de inmediato y le apartara la mano de un manotazo, "Retiro lo dicho, eres el peor, ¡mira como dejaste mi cabello!" dijo con un puchero y Madara se lo revolvió aún más para solo ignorar sus gritos vanidosos y continuar caminando.

Era verdad, los exámenes de diagnóstico serían la siguiente semana. Como no le resultaban ser una preocupación se había olvidado de su existencia. No eran pruebas reales al cien por ciento, solo eran simulacros para evaluar cómo iba su proceso, pero muchos profesores las tomaban en cuenta como pruebas sorpresa así que resultaban ser igual de importantes para los estudiosos.

Una idea lentamente comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

.

…

.

En el salón solo se podía escuchar el rasgado de lápices contra papel, y el ocasional toser de Gekko-san. Ese pobre chico, Hashirama lleva días buscandole una cura para esa gripe pero por más que le recomiende dormir ocho horas diarias el chico continuaba con ojeras de oso panda en sus ojos por tanto jugar a los videojuegos. Este profesor suspiró con pesar.

Caminando entre las filas de estudiantes encorvados se detuvo finalmente en el fondo del salón, aprovechando la vista panorámica para posar sus ojos sobre el genio Uchiha. Y vaya que era un genio. Al principio pensó que era del tipo de estudiantes que holgazaneaba durante clases, cosa que en ocasiones si hacía, pero cada que le pedía responder una pregunta o recitar una línea del libro de texto este lo hacía sin siquiera parpadear.

Pero por más genial que eso era, le preocupaba la persona en sí.

Uchiha-san seguía siendo un chico callado y sin amigos. Eso a Hashirama le entristecía, recordaba que él mismo a esa edad siempre tuvo con quien hablar y eso ayudó a que la repentina muerte de sus padres no lo consumiera. Tal vez Uchiha-san no crea necesitar amigos, pero crear relaciones era lo más bonito de la vida. Siendo lo popular que es entre las chicas al menos esperaba que encontrara a alguien que le gustara.

"_Todo a su tiempo,"_ pensó, y sonrió al imaginarse de casamentero. Una lastima que Tobirama se negara a recibir su ayuda, siempre que mencionaba el tema este le rehuía y decía algo entre las líneas de: "No quiero terminar como Sarutobi" por alguna razón. Hashirama admitía que desde que su kohai se comprometió le han aparecido arrugas en el rostro. Biwako-chan podría ser algo intensa pero eso era lo que le gustaba a Sarutobi ¿no? Hashirama se sentía orgulloso.

Sin embargo, siendo Hiruzen un par de años menor que él, a Hashirama le preocupaba verlo tan cansado de la vida. Debería enviarle una crema anti-arrugas uno de estos días.

Su plan para hacer que Uchiha-san hiciera amigos por el momento tan solo incluía obligarlo a hablar con todo el mundo. Al ser su ayudante siempre le pedía recados como entregar los deberes y ayudar a ciertos alumnos a mejorar con críticas constructivas.

Aunque el otro día pasó por casualidad cuando este entregaba los deberes y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva de la sorpresa al escucharlo decir con voz monótona: "Está mediocremente escrito, mejora."

No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero tal vez no debió tener expectativas tan altas en las habilidades de comunicación del chico. Recordando ese momento le dieron ganas de reír a pierna suelta por la cara del pobre chico qué fue llamado mediocre, pero se contuvo, ya que aún estaban en prueba y también porque no debería de reírse a costa de uno de sus estudiantes.

Finalmente la campana, anunciando el final de la hora y del examen, se hizo escuchar. Hashirama regreso hacia el frente mientras hablaba a la clase en general.

―Bien chicos, pasen sus exámenes al compañero atras de ustedes. Uchiha-san terminará de recogerlos. Ahora, sé que la siguiente hora deberíamos volver a nuestros libros de texto ¡pero ya faltan dos semanas para el festival deportivo y es hora de formar equipos para la competencia!

Le era imposible no emocionarse. Esta sería su primera vez representando a una clase, y aunque sabía que lo importante no era ganar sino más bien participar, no podía negar ese competitividad que comenzaba a arder dentro de él. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en esta clase se había encariñado de ellos, y a pesar de ser favoritismo deseaba que sus niños ganaran.

―Presidente, vicepresidenta, por favor pasen al frente. Tengo entendido que ayer fue la reunión con el consejo de estudiantes, ¿qué juegos habrá para este festival?

Otsutsuki-san y Uzumaki-san se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a explicar el festival.

Hashirama se hizo a un lado y observó el desarrollo. Otsutsuki Toneri era un chico que se llevaba bien con todos y siempre sonreía, no era tan sorprendente que fuera elegido como presidente por decisión unánime. Uzumaki Mito por otro lado es una chica tranquila y estudiosa, pero a la vez amigable y muy respetuosa, la mayoría de las chicas de la clase votaron por ella como vicepresidenta y nadie hizo oposición a la idea. Ambos eran jóvenes capaces y líderes muy prometedores.

―...entonces, para la carrera de caballería, este año la competencia estará muy reñida porque el ganador por dos veces consecutivas, A-san de tercer año, también participará...

La clase explotó en gemidos desanimados y uno que otro suspiro de tristeza. Hashirama vio esta escena con diversión y curiosidad. Debido a como tan sólo lleva aquí poco más de medio año no tenía idea de qué sucedió durante el festival deportivo del año pasado.

Otsutsuki-san llamó a la calma y con su sonrisa habitual de siempre siguió hablando.

―Sabía que no a muchos les gustaría, por lo que me he dado la libertad de sacrificarme como jinete, pero me temo que me hace falta un caballo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno se atrevió a alzar la mano.

Carreras a caballo, Hashirama había escuchado hablar de ellas pero en su propia preparatoria nunca se dieron a cabo. Si no fuera porque era un profesor, hubiera alzado la mano, pero como no podía participar solo le quedaba intentar elegir a alguien que sea apropiado.

―¿Qué tal Uchiha-san? Es bueno en los deportes y además tiene la complexión para alzar a Otsutsuki-san.

Dicha persona lo miró fijamente con una mirada ardiente, y Hashirama se sonrojo por un segundo debido a la intensidad, para entonces sonreír ampliamente y echarse a reír. ¡Si hubiera sabido que a Uchiha-san le gustaban los deportes, hubiera comenzado por allí desde un principio! Solo miren la forma en como sus ojos arden con el deseo de competir ¡Esa es la motivación que Hashirama esperaba despertar en el taciturno chico!

―Profesor, yo no...

―¡Lo sé, lo sé, no puedes esperar por que llegue el día! ―cortó el Senju, haciendo que la intensidad de antes incrementará aún más, pero atribuyendo a que esto se debía a la emoción del menor, el Senju continuó como si nada―. ¡Decidido!¡Presidente! ¡Anote a Uchiha-san para la carrera!

Toneri sonrió alegremente y anotó el nombre en el pizarrón mientras que Mito tomaba apuntes de todo en un cuaderno.

Nadie en la clase se atrevió a hablar debido al aura asesina que podían sentir proveniente de cierto Uchiha, pero tampoco tenían corazón para ofrecerse ellos mismos de voluntarios así que prefirieron quedarse callados y quietos como estatuas.

El presidente prosiguió con elegir los participantes para la carrera de relevos, y el día siguió su curso normal.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, este cap fue mas una simple transición de lo que viene luego, y también mis ganas de publicar rápido la conti (?)


End file.
